


Trust

by ineedspellcheck



Series: My writing in Tumblr [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Genderbending, Male!Marinette Dupain Cheng, Marin Dupain Cheng, Not Beta Read, slight difference from the original post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24232906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedspellcheck/pseuds/ineedspellcheck
Summary: Summary: Ladybug is injured and the only place near is where Chloe Burgioues lives. Can he trust her? Male! Ladybug x ChloeIdea from https://virgil-is-a-cutie.tumblr.com/post/190152127880/another-chloe-x-marin-prompt-a-fight-in-the-hotel
Relationships: Chloé Bourgeois/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: My writing in Tumblr [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749115
Comments: 3
Kudos: 76
Collections: Start Reading





	Trust

It was a summer night when Chloe saw Ladybug at his most vulnerable.

“Can I trust you?” was the first question that Ladybug asked. He is all battered up, blood from a head wound.

“Ladybug? What, how, why? Didn’t the cure-”

“No time for questions, can I trust you?” Ladybug asked again while panting. Blood from his wound is flowing. The spots on his earrings are counting down to 2 spots.

“Not ask questions? Why are you at my door all battered up?”

Ladybug didn’t answer, his eyes started to close and he fell on the floor in front of Chloe.

“Did you just faint?” Chloe looked at his prone body in shock, his earrings are beeping to its last spot.

————-

Ladybug woke up to a light shining in his eye. He groaned in pain.

“No signs of concussion. He’ll be alright.”

“Thank you, doctor. For doing this.”

“Anything for Paris’s superhero” The doctor left the room.

He touched his face, a mask was held there.

“Don’t remove it” Chloe held his hand away from the mask. “You wouldn’t want your secret identity to be revealed”

He rubbed his hair. A bandage wrapped around his head. “They had to cut some hair off too, if you are going to hide the injury, you may need to get a haircut too”

“How?” His throat was dry. Chloe passed him an opened bottle of water.

“I still have that cosplay, I used the mask on you.”

“How nice of you” he mumbled before taking gulps of the water.

“Hey, I could be nice sometimes” Awkward silence fills the room.“Why didn’t the cure heal you?”

“No comment.”

“Fine,” Ladybug stood up while Chloe gestured to the kwami “Your kwami is waiting for you” He nodded.

“Tikki, Transform me” Ladybug transformed into his hero outfit. “Thanks, I owe you one”

“Wait!” Ladybug stopped in his tracks “Can I cash it in now?”

He sighed “Chloe, there’s a reason you can’t be Queen Bee.”

“No, not that, I want something different.” Chloe said nervously “Can I have a kiss from you?”

Ladybug blinked a few times, then chuckled “Well, this is new”

“Well, I did save you, shouldn’t I get a kiss? ”

“Very well,” He took a page out of Chat’s book and held Chloe’s hand, kissing the knuckles. “Thank you very much, Blondie”

Before he could leave, Chloe held onto his arm. “On the lips, Ladybug,” she said shyly. He never saw Chloe blushing so red before. Even when she was his fangirl.

“Really?” Ladybug closes the distance between them. His lips were so close that he could smell the watermelon chapstick that she used. “Not afraid of me being a bad kisser?”

“I’ll take my chances” Chloe glanced at his lips.

Ladybug lifted her chin, their eyes meet. “Thank you, Queenie.” He kissed her, on the lips as she asked.

When they parted, their foreheads touched. Chloe looked away, Ladybug lets go and moves to the window. “Goodbye,” he says as he swings away.

Chloe looks at her window, whispers to herself “Goodbye, Ladybug”.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a Tumblr too, this was initially from Tumblr anyway. Send me some prompts in my Tumblr inbox if you want to  
> https://ineedspellcheck.tumblr.com


End file.
